


The Skeptics' Guide to Wellston Private High School

by DandyDonut



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Genderbending, Halloween Special, Magical Realism, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut/pseuds/DandyDonut
Summary: To put her past behind her, Jane Doe transfers to Wellston. For the first couple of weeks, she completely ignores the signs that something isoffabout the prestigious school and the students that attend it - she wants to live simply now, as a normal teenager.Unfortunately for her, you can run but you can’t hide from the skeletons in your closet.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke & John Doe (unOrdinary), John & Remi (unOrdinary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Canon? We don't know her





	The Skeptics' Guide to Wellston Private High School

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little Halloween Special!

When Jane arrives at the Wellston International Airport, she’s got nothing but a small suitcase and the clothes on her back - all of her belongings.

_ It’s fine _ , she thinks. She’s never been an overly materialistic person. And besides, it’s better this way. She can start over, completely turn over a new leaf.

(She can leave everything that is New Bostin behind her.)

She has to squint a little when she enters the waiting room of the airport. When her vision clears, she glances around the space. The carpet is a faded beige, and the walls look grimy and ratty. She’s a bit disappointed, if she’s being honest. She had expected a flashier airport for a city as famous as Wellston.

There’s a girl dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and basketball shorts slouched in one of the plastic folding chairs. Jane’s never seen anyone with hair like hers before - short, gravity-defying hair that is a bright, almost neon red.

As soon as she sees Jane, she jumps to her feet. “I’m assuming you’re Jane Doe?”

“That’s me!” Jane thinks back to what her therapist said about good first impressions and forces the corners of her mouth up into her best smile. “And you are?”

“Your promised guide, sent from Wellston.” The girl gives a dramatic bow. “You’re from New Bostin, right? I’m from a small town, too, actually, so they thought I’d be a good guide.”

Jane doesn’t remember being promised a guide or anything, but she’s not complaining. Having someone show her the way would be much easier than her having to find her way to Wellston’s campus on her own.

Out of common courtesy, she asks, “Oh, cool! What city?”

“Saint Aresta.” Her guide’s shoes - converse a few shades lighter than her hair - squeak against the ground as she leads the way out.

“Never heard of it, sorry,” Jane responds sheepishly. 

Her guide laughs. “My point exactly. Anyways, I’m Blyth.”

“Sorry, uh, Bly-what?”

“Buh-lye-th. Blyth.”

_ Buh-lye-th. Buh-lye-th. Buh-lye-th. _ Jane repeats the name under her breath a few times, trying to nail the pronunciation. She has to make a good first impression, she  _ has _ to. Quickly, she says, “It’s a cool name.”

“Thanks.” A smile. “Yours too, it’s pretty unique.”

That’s...strange. “Whaaat? I know plenty of other girls named Jane back home.”

Blyth laughs again, not unkindly. “You’re interesting.” She’s charming, in a cute, tomboyish way, Jane realizes.

“Haha, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They chat for a couple more minutes as Blyth leads Jane down winding roads and yellow crosswalks. The streets are oddly empty, but oh well. Whatever. Not important. 

Soon, they’re entering Wellston. The first thing that Jane realizes is how much wider the halls are here, when compared to New Bostin’s halls.

A boy with  _ cotton-candy-pink _ hair (okay, this is getting weird) pops up from behind a corner. Grinning, he greets, “Bly! You’re looking as cute as ever today.”

The two fistbump, and Blyth laughs. “You’re such a flatterer, Rexy.”

“You love me for it.”

“I do, I do.” Blyth pushes Jane forward. “Anyways, this is Jane. She just transferred to Wellston.”

The boy raises a brow. “Oh wow? This late into the year?”

Jane ignores the memories of New Bostin that suddenly spring to mind and casually says, “Just wanted a chance of pace, I guess.”

“Right.” Blyth clears her throat. “And this is-”

“-Rex, but you can call me Rexy.” Rex winks. “It’s what I let pretty girls call me.”

“Oh, so your older sister is considered a ‘pretty girl’?” Blyth cuts in, raising an amused brow.

“Are you kidding? Reina is  _ the _ prettiest girl!”

“Not me?”

“Sorry, not you,” Rex says, looking entirely unapologetic. “So, see you around, Jane.” He winks and spins on his heel, mussing up Blyth’s hair and ignoring her shouts of indignation as he practically skips away.

Jane hesitantly asks, “Was he flirting with me?”

“Flip a coin.” Blyth shrugs. “He flirts with everyone, so you never know if he’s joking or not.”

“Even with you?”

Blyth snorts. “Oh, no, not with me. Our thing is just a joke.” She doesn’t look flustered at all, so Jane takes her word for it.

“Right.”

“Whatever, let’s continue.” Blyth turns and begins to go up the stairs, and Jane follows. “The literature wing is th-”

“Hey, if it isn’t Miss Angry Bird! How’s the weather down there?” Jane blinks and looks to where the voice had come from. There’s a girl with long, two-toned hair standing there and snickering.

“Shut the fuck up, Iselle!” Blyth practically screeches, as she runs a few paces, jumps into the air, and roundhouse kicks the girl in the shoulder. Jane winces and makes a mental note to  _ never _ bring up her height. Ever.

Blyth’s muttering angrily under her breath when she comes back to Jane’s side. “-motherfucking douchebag isn’t even as tall as Arla but she thinks she’s hot shit when she’s only, like, 5’6-”

“Uh,” Jane cuts in, “are you and that Iselle person enemies or something?”

Blyth’s expression does an entire 180. “Nah, we’re actually besties. We just bicker a lot,” She explains, with a snicker. “I’ll introduce you. Iselle, Rexy, and I - we’re actually considered a Golden Trio of sorts.”

“By who?” Jane asks, raising an eyebrow, and then immediately regrets it. She needs to be  _ nice _ , and that’s hardly nice.

If Blyth is offended, she doesn’t show it. “By Rexy’s mom, but, hey! Still stands.” 

A slightly awkward pause follows, then Blyth’s eyes zero in on someone behind Jane. “Oh, hey, there’s Seraphin.”

“Who?”

“Super smart, super cool, super awesome.” Blyth holds up three fingers and grins. “I believe you two are supposed to be partners for the English term project. So lucky.”

“Nice.” Jane tries a smile. “I’m excited!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like more. If so, I might make this a multichap~


End file.
